


A Nighttime Encounter

by caprithebunny



Series: Cardemom and Cullen Shenanigans [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, NSFW, PWP, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: Cardamom hates how the summer takes away from her time with Cullen, but he makes it up to her.





	A Nighttime Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up wanting to write smut, so here we go!

            During summer, the soldiers often trained well into the evening, until the temperatures dropped far too much. While Skyhold was at its warmest (as in still relatively cool during the days) during summer, Cardamom preferred the three other seasons, for a rather selfish reason. In summer, Cullen would train until it was just too cold for he and the soldiers to continue, then goes to finish up paper work and whatnot in his office. Normally, he doesn’t come to bed during the summers till around midnight or even later; thus, why she hates summers. No matter how hard she tries to wait up for him, she falls asleep. And tonight, was just like the others.

            Except, it wasn’t. While she _had_ fallen asleep, Cullen climbing into bed had woken her. She felt the dip gently bounce her, and the sudden heat near her back. His arm curled around her waist, and the warmth of his chest pressed against her back. The dusting of golden hair over his body lightly scratched at her back, her stomach, her thighs… Her pulse quickened when his hot breath streamed over her shoulder. She reached a hand back to softly cup his scruffy cheek, causing him to jump.

            “Cara? I’m sorry, did I wake you?” She chuckled softly, tracing his lips with her thumb.

            “In a way, but I’m glad you did. I so rarely see you…” She turned, pressing bare chest against his. He groaned quietly, pulling her tighter against him. “I haven’t had your touch be more than this for some time…” She trailed off as she lightly brushed her lips against his, and began kissing down his jaw to his neck.

            “I know, I-I…” He sighed, and sat up, pulling Cardamom with him and into his lap. She straddled his knees. His hands ghosted over her sides, her breasts, and stopped at her face, the long, callused digits cupping her face. “If you’ll allow me, I’ll make it up to you… Mrs. Rutherford.” His lips curled into a rather proud smirk.

            “Oh, I don’t know, Mr. Rutherford. How would you ever make this up? A lady simply can’t forgive being left alone so easily.” She tried to hide her grin and leaned back, her spine arching gracefully as she splayed her arms and hair over the end of the bed. She heard his breathing hitch and felt his hand slide up her thigh to her ribs, his skin’s roughness pulling at hers. As her eyes closed, she felt him shift to be on his knees, and to accommodate him, she settled her legs to where he’d have easier access to her. His hand slipped under her knee, and she gasped when he nibbled at the sensitive skin there. He left a trail of wet kisses and red marks along her thigh, up to the apex of her legs.

            When he looked up her body, his eyes met her grey-green ones, the moonlight pouring over her body causing them to glint. Her chest was rising and falling quickly, her breasts bouncing with each breath. Her bottom lip was being worried between her teeth, and the moonlight sapped most of the color out of her cheeks, but not all. Had he no self-control, he’d take her now, roughly thrusting into her to illicit cries that reach the entirety of Skyhold… He tried to ignore that image in his head, the heat at the base of his spine and groin becoming uncomfortable. His eyes trailed to the cluster of dark brown curls, and the wet slit wanting his attentions.

            He slid her legs over his shoulders, pulling her hips up as he leaned down. One of her hands reached to tangle in his blonde curls, then accidentally tightened when his tongue traced over her slit. She whined, pushing her hips closer to his face as he teased her by stopping shy of her clit. She pulled on his hair, earning a grunt out of him.

            “Cullen, please, I need more…” He let out a whisper of laughter, before tracing the tip of his tongue over her clit, and one of his hands released her thigh. She whimpered when a digit pushed into her, squeezing her walls around it. His tongue picked up its pace, and his lips gave sucking pulls at her hood. She felt a shudder of heat flow over her body as her core coiled. A second finger entered her as she played with one of her breasts, pinching and rubbing the nipple between her index and thumb. Her eyes opened as she heard him growl softly, then gasped as he quickened his fingers’ pace, her hips bucking.

            His arm slung over her waist as her back suddenly arched further, her whimpers and mewls becoming louder. He curled his fingers inside of her, and felt his lips try to twitch into a smirk as her legs began to shake around his head. A high-pitched cry burst into the air as her hands curled into the sheets and her body writhed and clenched around him. He watched her, her lips pulled open still even after her cry choked off, her hands shooting up to grasp her dark hair tightly. He kept going, coaxing down until, finally, her body landing with a soft _thump_ onto the bed. He pulled back, wiping his fingers onto the bed. He leaned over her body, and gently pressed his lips to hers. She responded tiredly, her arms lazily wrapping around his neck, though they still lightly shook. He flicked his tongue along her bottom lip, and her mouth opened for him. He deepened the kiss, knowing she could taste herself on his lips. The thought sent more blood to his erection, which was already sore and rubbing against her thigh.

            She pressed her hands on his shoulder blades, and pulled her body closer to his rather weakly. He softly chuckled into their kiss, and pulled away. He scooped her up and gently placed her against their pillows, then slid behind her. She mumbled something as he pulled her against his chest, her back a bit sticky. He softly kissed her neck and ear as he pulled leg up. He slipped into her with a hiss. Her walls wetly gripped him, his breathing hitching. His lips brushed against her ear as he spoke.

            “Cara, y-you’re so…” He trailed off as he began to thrust, he free arm going under her and keeping her pulled tightly to him. He pressed his face into her neck as her noises started to pick back up, her hips angling towards him.

            Cardamom reached back to tangle her hand in Cullen’s hair, and her other slid down to tweak her clit. His pants sent shudders down her spine, and another wave of heat spread over her. The coil in her core tightened as the room filled with wet smacks as his hips repeatedly met her in fervor, his thrusts beginning to become less controlled. A constrained growl was near constantly coming from him, reverberating through her chest. She slid her hand from her clit, to where his body met hers. She heard him groan as she touched him, his thrusts becoming erratic. She whined, and suddenly hit her peak, her walls and muscles convulsing.

            He gasped, then roared, his back arching into her as she orgasmed. He spilled into her, her walls eagerly pulling him in further. He leaned against her back as he finished, his breath little more than pants now, along with hers. She was breathlessly giggling, her face pressed into the sheets. He felt slight indignation.

            “What? What’s so funny?”

            “You’re right terrible at dirty talk.” It was hard to understand what she said as she giggled, but he got the gist of it. His face flooded with a more redness, making him look near a tomato’s color.

            “E-Excuse me?” She looked at him, her lips pulled into a toothy grin, and he felt his groin twitch. He honestly hated how she could pick and tease him, and no matter how serious he wanted to be, she always managed to melt it away.

            “I think we should work on it. Practice your describing of how I feel around you.” Her grin widened when she noticed how flustered it made him. Hmm, maybe he was forgiven. _Maybe._


End file.
